Always Waiting
by Handwritten
Summary: She was always waiting for something that would never come...and everyone knows you can't change the pace of time. Another side to my oneshot 'Never Forget'. Namine/Roxas.


**Waiting**

Recommended song:  
_Dry Tears - Lovely Complex OST_

_

* * *

_

_**Note: Please (re)read my oneshot 'Never Forget' before reading this story, just to save yourself a lot of confusion :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Namine loathed not knowing. Which was unfortunate, since that was a large part of her life. She carried the feeling of unknowing everywhere with her. It was like half of her life had been cut off -- suddenly, without warning. Or she was put in the wrong body…as if she didn't quite _belong._

"That was _very_ irresponsible."

Namine had nothing to say in return to DiZ, who was staring at her furiously, though all he could see was the side of her head. Her figure was hunched, and she stared solemnly into her lap. She tried to tell herself not to lose her hold on the small amount of strength she had -- DiZ still needed her. _He wouldn't destroy me...not yet._

She _knew _he would find out. She _knew_ that she would get in trouble for it. But the small tin box she had snuck under Roxas' bed had happened so long ago, she had almost forgotten about it.

**Almost.**

Earlier that very day, she had been watching Roxas putter about his room, through one of the computer's small screens. A short laugh burst from her lips as Roxas struggled to stuff as much of his belongings as he possibly could into his small closet. For some reason, she almost felt at ease whenever she glanced at one of the screens.

When he kneeled to look under the bed, her chest had frozen. Even though she supposedly could not 'feel', nervous excitement burst inside of her like a flame.

The box had apparently been found in the pocket of the boy's long dark cloak, and it had been set aside on a table by DiZ -- and Namine had felt almost _connected _to it. So without a second thought, she had snatched it to her side, running back to her room in the tower, where she could examine it in private.

* * *

It smelled of burnt wood, and there was the faded remains of some sort of logo sticker on the front. With shaking hands, she popped the tin lid off. First thing, stuffed inside, was a folded piece of paper. She bit her lip as she flattened the rather pretty drawing out on the table.

It was of him.

The boy she had been watching on the screen. _Roxas._ She didn't know why, but whenever his face appeared in her mind, it was like a small switch in her head went off. Like some sort of light was supposed to turn on -- but the bulb had burnt out. She just couldn't place the feeling.

The accurate picture...the style was so familiar to her own. Though Roxas looked different in the picture. Almost happier - like the brunette boy, Sora, who Roxas so resembled in a way. He looked _content. _Even more than content. Truly at peace.

She didn't know _when_, but she knew that sometime, somewhere, she had drawn Roxas. But why couldn't she remember? She tried to focus her thoughts, but the more she concentrated, that dull stinging sensation in the back of her skull worsened.

Shaking her head sadly, she turned her attention back to the box. Under the paper, there were many colorful pencils - all the points were dull from use, but they still made her fingers itch to use. She could tell some pencils were much older than others. And there were some duplicates, so she was sure the box had never belonged to her.

_It was…his._

So when she was alone, she made a portal. Her knees quaked, and her chest was tight, but she made herself walk forward. The darkness was overpowering, but she knew that if she kept walking and held her chin up, she would appear at her destination.

The cold drifted away several moments later, and she was in his room. Namine clutched the box to her chest, and gave it one last look. For some reason, after she had stuffed it under his bed, and was leaving, a tear dripped down her cheek. She wiped it away with a wan smile. She didn't know her own body anymore.

* * *

When she saw Roxas feeling around underneath his bed, the anxiousness threatened to bury her alive. Looking back to the computer, Namine briefly pressed her palm against her chest.

Roxas looked surprised as he gazed down at her drawing she had made, all that time ago. And when he picked up a pencil, his entire body twitched like he was being shocked. Namine watched with breathless anticipation as he stared at the pencil. Then picked up another.

By now, Namine was leaning so close to the computer that the table was digging uncomfortably into her ribcage.

"_I'll never forget._" - the words were like a soft whisper carried to her ears on a breeze. They brought back glimpses of grinning blue eyes. The scent of warm leather, and she could almost feel the soft spikes of his hair at her fingertips.

His eyes momentarily closed, and Namine silently pressed her fingers against her agape mouth. When his blue eyes opened, she swore she saw the glimpse of a tear. The thought was confirmed when he wiped it away with the back of his palm, and his shoulders slumped.

She was choking back delighted sobs. He was obviously bewildered, but the memories were still there. Just lurking underneath the surface. She didn't know what all the memories were of, but she knew they must be of her. Why else would she want to pursue the boy like she did?

Tears silently streamed down her flushed cheeks, and she wiped them away quickly.

_"I miss him." _She finally let herself say.

* * *

DiZ jerked his head towards the tall cloaked figure, and without another word, he disappeared in a hole of oozing darkness. He reappeared only a minute later, a small tin box hidden in his palm. On the screen, Roxas awoke momentarily, but only sent the table a sparing glance before turning back to sleep.

"You can dispose of it." DiZ sniffed, striding away, out of the room. Namine looked at Riku pleadingly, and he sighed.

"Please keep it hidden." He said quietly, letting it drop silently into her open hands. She held it against her chest, bowing low towards him.

"Thank you."

She knew that Roxas, when he opened his eyes the next morning, would not recall anything of the tin box. Or of the drawing. But she did know that she would wait as long as it took for him to remember.

There was that something she was good at.

Waiting.

* * *

This is really old, and I didn't revise it before publishing it (not a good idea, I know.) it's confusing - I know. But the KH storyline is confusing enough - I like to add to the chaos!

I'm not really looking for reviews on this one...but I just thought it would be nice to put it up :3 thanks for reading.


End file.
